


Girl's Night In

by Queenoftheskittleholics



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, Theyre all having fun like they deserve, also fourth wall jokes thanks Maddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheskittleholics/pseuds/Queenoftheskittleholics
Summary: Cedar's very excited for her first night as a real girl, and she, Raven, Maddie, and Cerise have a sleepover to celebrate





	

**Author's Note:**

> anything in italics is me talking to Maddie

It was evening as Raven, Cerise, Maddie and Cedar headed back to Cedar’s house after an afternoon in Book End. They had been celebrating Cedar’s transformation into a real human girl with a lunch at the Tea Shoppe and then shopping for some necessary things like-

“Wait just a Wonderland minute! I’m terribly sorry to interrupt, narrator, but you don’t sound like Brooke or Mr. and Mrs. Page. Who are you?” Maddie questioned, looking up. Her friends paid no attention, long used to Maddie’s conversations with unseen people. “You haven’t answered my question!”

_Oh, well you see, this is fanfiction. I’m the author._

Maddie’s face became thoughtful. She looked at her friends and whispered, “A fanfiction? I’m not sure I want to be in another one, because I-”

_Yes, I know there are some… interesting fanfictions out there, but don’t worry. This is a happy story, and you’ll have a wonderful time!_

“Tea-riffic!” Maddie beamed, turning back to her friends. “Alright, girls! Where were we?”

“Well, I was saying that Papa is out tonight, but he said Mrs. G would be stopping by.” Cedar said. “So let’s just put this stuff in the bathroom and then figure out what to do next! I’m so hexcited! My first real sleepover!” The others smiled at her excitement, and followed her to the bathroom.

“Can we get something to eat? I’m royally hungry.” Cerise said after they finished.

“You’re always hungry, Cerise.” Cedar jokingly replied. Then, her newly acquired stomach grumbled. After being momentarily surprised, she sheepishly admitted “But yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Raven and Maddie nodded in agreement. “I think there’s pasta and stuff in the fridge… or we could get pizza delivered.” She suggested. They decided to get two pizzas, a plain cheese for Cedar, Maddie. and Raven, and meat lover’s for Cerise. They made sure they had enough money left over between the four of them to pay for it, and then called the pizza place.

Soon, they were eating pizza in Cedar’s living room. “Mmmm! This is delicious! Eating is way better when you have a real stomach!” She exclaimed, causing the others to laugh. “I have to agree, though, this is good pizza. I might even have a second slice.” Raven said. “You enjoying that, Cerise?” The wolfish girl nodded. She had happily shed her cloak in the presence of her friends, and was now finishing off her pizza. “So what next? We could do fairyoke or watch a movie or something.” Raven suggested.

“Wait a splinter! I can lie now! Oh, oh, oh let’s play Two Truths and a Fable!” Cedar cried, and the others agreed. After they’d cleaned up the pizzas, they began the game. While Cedar could lie now, she wasn’t very good at it. Her lies were easy to guess, but she still enjoyed the game. Maddie was the best at it, because you could never be sure what was true or not, since her stories all sounded, well, mad.

“Awww, thank you, mysterious narrator!”

_You’re welcome! Now, as I was saying-_  

“Oh, of course, I didn’t mean to interrupt, sorry!”

_Of course not. Alright then._

Soon, Mrs. Goodfairy stopped by, and Cerise hurriedly put her cloak back on when they heard her arrive. “Hello, girls! How are you?” She asked. She had been close with Cedar since she brought her to life, and met Raven during her visits to Cedar and Pinocchio’s house.

“We’re good, Mrs. G. How are you?” Raven asked.

“I’m fairy well, thank you.” She replied.

“And how’s Farrah?” Cedar asked.

“Oh she’s doing fine. She just got a job at Fairytale Fashions and she’s enjoying it a lot.” Mrs. Goodfairy said. “But anyway, can I do anything for you girls? I did promise your father I’d check in. Have you eaten yet?” “Yes, we had some pizza!” Maddie told her. “And we were just playing Two Truths and a Fable!”

“Hexcellent! Alright, I won’t bother you anymore, dears. Let me or your father know if you need anything.” She said to Cedar. “Good night, then!” The girls wished Mrs. Goodfairy a good night as well, and she headed out the door.

“Ok, now what?” Cedar asked.

“Oh, fairyoke sounds like fun!” Maddie said, and the others agreed, so they set it up.

Cedar gave a tone deaf yet heartfelt rendition of 'You Don’t Know You’re Charming', and Maddie talked Cerise into singing a duet of 'Mermaids Just Wanna Have Fun' with her. After Raven sang, they insisted she give an encore. Raven happily obliged, as she loved singing, and was indeed quite talented at it.

“Raven is wonderlandiful at singing! One of the best I know!”

_Maddie, please._  

“Sorry.”

_It’s alright._

After fairyoke, they decided to get into their pajamas and watch a movie. Cedar made popcorn, but she and Maddie were only a bit hungry, so Cerise finished the bowl.

As the movie ended, Cedar asked “Should we do something else next?”

“No, I think we should get ready to sleep.” Raven said, looking over at Maddie, fast asleep in the big armchair.

“Oh, I’ve been waiting for this for so long! I’m gonna sleep!” Do you think I’m gonna snore like Cerise does?“ Cedar wondered.

"Hey!” Cerise protested. Then she yawned. “I am definitely ready to sleep though.”

They woke Maddie up and got ready for bed. After their busy yet enjoyable day, they slept very well.

And much to her delight when she found out, Cedar did snore.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this cute headcanon and decided to write it. They're so good and i want them to have fun.


End file.
